The Story Of the Man Who Loved Her
by EJM513
Summary: Jean Valjean has been dead for a week, and Cosette finally finds the strength to read the letter he gave her.


AN: FOR ONCE THIS IS SHORT. MY BRAIN GOT CURIOUS AND DECIDED TO TAKE A CRACK AT THE LETTER JEAN VALJEAN GAVE COSETTE AT THE END. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :D HAPPY NEW YEARS!

THE STORY OF THE MAN WHO LOVED HER

He was gone, Jean Valjean was really gone. To say Cosette was shattered and fragile was an understatement. For an entire week she would go from sobbing and screaming to feeling absolutely numb. She and her new husband Marius hated those numb moments, for it was when the pain of her loss would truly set in. She refused to believe the man who had saved her, had raised her was truly gone. She still pictured him beaming ear to ear with tears in his eyes as he held his first grandchild, one that would hopefully be named after him. She could still hear his laugh and his tender voice so clearly, it was as if he was standing in front of her. If she was truly tired or falling into a crying fit, she would reach out for him. Oh how red her pretty blue eyes looked by the end of the first week, and she had not even done her hardest task.

As we have stated, it has been one week after the death of Jean Valjean. Cosette found herself in a numb state, lying motionlessly on her bed as she stared at the fine pale blue wall. She wore her nightgown, and had not put on a proper dress since that horrid day. She held white down feather pillow close to her chest, as if it was holding her together. Lying next to her was a small, white envelope with her name clumsily written on it. Cosette knew she had to read it, for it was her father's dying wish to know the secrets he had kept for so long. She could not deny her beloved Papa his dying wish. Yet every time she went to open the envelope, she would burst into another fit of tears. It seemed an almost impossible task. Yet her eyes still drifted towards the precious letter, and after one moment of deep thoughts she knew what she had to do.

Afraid to move for her position, Cosette carefully reached her arm out and took the letter. Then in a very lady like manner she slowly opened the envelope, for she had no desire to simply rip it open. Once her delicate fingers were finished, Cosette stared at the pieces of paper for a long moment. She could feel yet another sobbing fit approaching as her eyes began to burn and her lips began to quiver. Her first instinct was to put down the letter and wait a little longer, wait until the pain subsided if it ever did. Strangely enough, Cosette shook her head at the idea. "No, I must do this. If I wait until the pain goes away, I may never read it." She claimed, her voice horse and soft from a week of crying. Besides, she only knew the brief details of his younger days that Marius told her. Deep down, Cosette knew she hungered for the secrets in the letter. As she sucked in a cleansing breathe, the young woman somehow found the courage to carefully slip the letter out of its protective home. Her thin, dainty fingers once again gracefully unfolded the letter, afraid to damage it in anyway. Then she began her seemingly impossible task, fighting the urge to sob at the sight of her father's weak handwriting.

_My little lark, _

_I know that I have done a wrong by keeping so many secrets from you. It was not my intention to hurt you, I would not even think of such an act. I was only trying to protect you darling. However you are no longer a child. You are a married woman now, and deserve to know the truth not only about me but more importantly your mother. _

_I do not know how much Marius has already told you about my past, but I shall tell you anyway. A long time ago, in a different life I was arrested for stealing a loaf of bread. It was one last attempt to save one of my sisters' children. I received five years, but I was foolish and tried to escape many times. In all I spent nineteen years in prison. When I was released, I could find no shelter nor employment. It was not until I came upon a friendly Bishop that I found proper nourishment and a bed to sleep in. However my soul was still thoroughly black, and in the middle of the night I stole the kind Bishop's sliver. As one would expect I was caught, yet the Bishop confirmed the lie I told the police, that the sliver in my sack was a gift. In fact he gave me two extremely valuable candle sticks and sent the officers on their way. He then claimed that he had saved my soul, and gave it to god. After I was so distraught that I tore up my yellow parole slip. I knew I would never get anywhere as Jean Valjean, so I started a new life. _

_Your mother came into the picture eight years later. I was the mayor of the town she lived, and I owned the factory she worked in. Her name was Fantine. It shames me to say I do not know her surname, nor do I know anything of your biological father. I do know he refused to marry your mother. She loved you so much darling. The only reason she left you with the Thenardiers' was to give you what she perceived to be a proper place to grow up. She was unaware of what they were doing to you. Your mother worked day after day in the factory so she could send money for you. Sadly the workers found out about you, and she was fired almost instantly. Though it pains me to say I was there when it happened, and I did nothing. I simply did not know, and if I had she would not have been turned out. When she was fired, she went to drastic measures to continue sending money. Thenardier claimed you were ill and needed expensive medication, and she truly thought you were ill. She sold her hair, her teeth and yes her body in order to get you the medication. Your mother had no inkling they were treating you so horribly. _

_It pains me to say I did not discover the truth until it was too late. Some horrible man had stuffed snow down your mother's dress, and she lost control and scratched the man's face. She was ill and about to be arrested, however I convinced Inspector Javert to let me take her to the hospital. It was quite funny, for his soul purpose in life was to see me behind bars once again and he did not recognize me. Once your mother was in the hospital and fading towards the light, I made her a promise. I promised her that I would retrieve her daughter and let her live in my keeping. She was died very peacefully, asking me to tell you that she loved you and would see you when she woke. _

_We both know what occurred after that. I found you walking in the woods with that ungodly bucket. Even though you were so skinny, appeared so tattered and tortured you were still so beautiful. I will admit that at first I came to you to fulfill a duty. I never imagined what would happen once you were in my care. Before I was lonely, very lonely. Though I had become a good man there was still some blackness in my soul, there something I had yet to learned. That first night in the carriage it became clear what I had not learned. I had not learned how to love before you came into my life. Words cannot describe what I felt as we rode to Paris, how my soul was forever changed. It was you my little darling that cleared what blackness remained in my soul. It was through my love for you that I became the man you know today. You were the best of my life. _

_I know you have been hurt by my sudden disappearance. It was somewhat irrational, and the most painful task I ever endeavored. I did not want to leave you, I only thought I was doing what was best. Now that you begin your new life with Marius, I feel I can die in peace knowing you will be taken care of. He is a good man and loves you dearly, and I want you to treat him as you have treated me throughout those nine wonderful years we had together, golden. I wish the both of you nothing but the all the grace and love that god can shower upon you. You're maman would be so proud of you, of your strength and the woman you've become. I am most certinally unspeakably proud._

_I know you are sad and probably very scared without me there. Please do not cry for too long, and do not be scared. Papa will always be there for you, and will always love you more than the heavens themselves. _

_Your ever loving father._

A huge smile spread across Cosset's face as she finished the precious letter. He must have used his last ounce of strength to write that letter. It was exactly what she needed to ease her aching heart, or at least begin the process of hearing. She was careful not to let her tears stain the life of her father, the life of her mother. Her mother now had a name, Fantine. She now had a story to go with the lady in white of her childhood. Though her mother was no longer the heavenly figure she dreamt of, she was still an unearthly woman. Cosette could not helped but to be moved at the sacrifices made for her. Fantine had gave her life for her, causing Cosette to only hope she would one day be just as good of a mother.

Then there was the matter of her father. Though he had been arrested and unfairly harassed by Inspector Javert, he was always the same wonderful man she knew. He had been arrested driving to save his niece or nephew. Cosette shook her head as she chuckled slightly, for it sounded like something her Papa would do. He had worked so hard to overcome his past, but it was not until she came into his life that he truly became a virtuous man, through his love and devotion. How could she not be moved? How could she not feel at peace? Her Papa loved her so much that even in death, he never abandoned her. Can love truly be that strong? "_Yes, it is_" Cosette decided.

With that in mind, she finally stood up. She walked towards the balcony doors and swung them open, walking out on to the balcony. She closed her eyes and allowed the warm summer sun to warm her face, slowly bringing her back to life. As she stood there, a gentle breeze blew by and brushed her cheek. A wide smile spread on her face as tears once again filled her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked up at the crystal blue sky, laughing as the gentle wind continued to wrap itself around her, as if it was giving her a loving hug. She knew who it was.

"I love you too Papa, and tell maman I love her too."


End file.
